Angry Mom!
by Zohsan46
Summary: Ino bertekad untuk membuat anak-anak brandalan itu menangis seperti bayi!


"ANGRY MOM"

Disclaimer : I own all chara of Naruto, and ... what? Oh, okay okay. Don't give me that look! So yah. Don't own, these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-kun.

Warning : Don't blame me if this story can make you insane. (OC)

.

 _Please don't try to be seriuos_.

.

Hari yang tenang di kediaman keluarga yamanaka.

Ino sedang memasak di dapur dengan sesekali bersenandung pelan, dia terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajah cantiknya sejak ia mendapati kabar kalau putra semata wayangnya akan pulang lebih awal. Maka ia memutuskan membuat makan siang untuk ia dan putranya.

Putranya tersebut mengatakan padanya bahwa sekolah tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu hal tentang tetek bengek untuk acara festival budaya. Dan sang guru mengkosongkan jam pelajaran terakhir bagi murid-muridnya.

Wanita itu kian mengembangkan senyum secerah mentarinya ketika mendengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan rumah. Mematikan api kompor, serta melepas apron yang bercorak bunga matahari sebelum ia melesat ke arah pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang ia yakini adalah putranya, Yamanaka Inojin.

Dan benar saja. Putranya itu berdiri diambang pintu. Namun, sedikit menunduk dengan keadan baju seragam yang terkoyak, kotor, sobek dan beberapa luka baru yang sebelumnya tidak ada ketika tadi pagi ia meninggalkan rumah. Spontan Ino memekik kencang. "Inojin!"

Senyum yang sebelumnya terpatri di wajah wanita berusia 33 tahun itu hilang digantikan dengan raut wajah panik, cemas serta bingung. Namun, ia segera menuntun putranya ke ruang keluarga. Membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa, kemudian ia berlari mengambil kotak obat dan kembali secepat kilat.

Keheningan tercipta ketika Ino mulai membuka kotak obat dan mengeluarkan antiseptik serta obat luka lainnya. Inojin sendiri tak mengatakan apapun, dan Ino memilih fokus untuk membersihkan dan mengobati beberapa luka putranya. Sungguh ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut cemas di wajahnya. Dan Inojin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menunduk, memilih bungkam meski nanti ia direcoki pertanyaan-pertanyan oleh ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Ino memulai. "Ceritakan pada Ibu, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" ia menggunting ujung perban yang baru saja dililitkan di pergelangan tangan Inojin yang memar dan membengkak.

Ya tuhan! Bahkan wajah tampan putranya itu sekarang penuh lebam!

Inojin tak menjawab, ia bahkan tak bergerak saat Ino mulai mengolesi obat luka di ujung pelipisnya yang terasa perih. "Tahan sedikit" katanya saat ia menempelkan plaster dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu beralih ke dahi yang kulit tipisnya tergores meninggalkan luka dengan cairan merah kental.

"Demi tuhan, Inojin! Kau harus ceritakan semuanya kepada Ibu!" seru Ino dengan nada cemas yang kentara. "Apa kau ikut berkelahi dengan geng sekolah lain?" Ino tahu akhir-akhir ini para remaja seusia putranya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA itu sering muncul di acara berita dengan kasus yang sama. Tawuran antar sekolah.

Selama ini, Ino meyakini kalau Inojin bukanlah pemuda brandal seperti itu. Ia tahu putranya, yang pasti lebih memilih belajar atau menekuni hobi lukisnya daripada harus ikut hal yang jelas-jelas dilarang keras baik sekolah maupun ibunya. Tapi melihat kondisi putranya sekarang, Ino tak bisa untuk tidak membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang dilakukan putranya hingga seperti ini. Ia terisak, air matanya meleleh di pelupuk mata. Namun, rasa lega tak terelakan ketika Inojin menggeleng lemah.

"Maafkan aku, bu," ucap Inojin akhirnya. Ia berusaha mengusap air mata ibunya dengan tangan yang tak diperban dan hanya satu-satunya yang masih kuat ia gerakan. "Aku tidak akan membuat ibu khawatir seperti ini lagi."

"Berjanjilah pada ibu."

"Aku janji, bu," Inojin tersenyum lembut, merasakan pelukan hangat dan jari-jari Ino mengusap lembut rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat rendah. "Ouh! Tanganku!"

.

Keesokan harinya Inojin dipaksa sang ibu untuk mendapat perawatan dokter di rumah sakit, meski sebenarnya luka-luka itu sudah sedikit membaik setelah mendapat pertolongan pertama dari Ino sendiri. Dengan sedikit terpaksa ia menuruti Ino yang sepertinya tak akan puas jika ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia sudah baik-baik saja walau tanpa berobat apalagi harus dirawat inap.

"Dengar, kau harus jadi anak baik. Minum obat dan turuti semua apa kata dokter." Kata Ino ketika hendak melangkah pergi di ambang pintu kamar rumah sakit.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, bu." Protes Inojin

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu, Ino berbalik. "Ibu akan pergi ke sekolah untuk mendapat ijin tentang absennya dirimu hari ini."

Inojin hanya mengangguk lemah, "Hati-hati, bu." Dengan itu Ino pergi meninggalkan Inojin yang mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur pasien. "Bicara soal sekolah," gumam Inojin. "Aku enggan untuk pergi ke sana lagi."

Yamanaka Ino mengurangi kecepatan ford hitam miliknya, begitu mobil itu oleng dan terguncang di atas jalan berlumpur yang mengarah ke sekolah konoha. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Kepala sekolah itu tak menutupi atau memperbaiki lubang-lubang jalan sebelum ada yang terperosok? Suspensi mobilnya bisa rusak. Dan sungguh! Sekolah ini adalah sekolah paling _elite_ seantero Konoha! Apa yang terjadi dengan jalan mulus beraspal tiga bulan lalu yang masih bisa Ino lihat ketika melewati jalan ini?

Ino meraih tas dari kursi depan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Ino pernah melewati jalan ini, ketika itu ia mengantar buket bunga pesanana pelanggan. Ada pemandangan sangat menakjubkan dari sekolah ini karena letaknya di atas sehingga bisa melihat seluruh Kota dan taman bungan kecil di bawahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tadi, Ino langsung melesat pergi mencari ruang guru untuk menghadap wali kelas putranya.

Ino harus mengakui bahwa sekolah ini amatlah luas dan berkelas. Fasilitas seperti lapangan olah raga, kelas-kelas serta aula utama di tengah lapangan sebelah kiri sangatlah jauh berbeda dari sekolah-sekolah yang pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya. Dulu pada waktu jamannya sekolah, beberapa fasilitas saja masih bertaraf standar dan terbatas.

Bicara soal itu, ia jadi teringat kembali masa-masa sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika membayangkan dirinya memakai seragam sekolah, berkumpul serta menggosip bersama dengan teman sekelas. Oh, itu adalah masa-masa indah yang tak akan terulang kembali.

Ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sedikit tersesat mencari ruang guru, kebetulan Ino melihat beberapa murid perempuan memakai baju olah raga yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon taman sekolah. Sebelum sempat Ino menyapa mereka untuk bertanya di mana ruang guru, Ino bisa mendengar salah satu gadis bertubuh gempal berkata, "-Menjenguk Inojin- _kun_ sepulang sekolah?"

"Ya! Aku dengar Inojin- _kun_ masuk rumah sakit, dan semua murid perempuan setuju untuk menjenguknya hari ini." Terang salah satu murid dengan rambut merah panjang dikuncir dua.

Ino kian menajamkan indera pendengarannya ketika nama putra semata wayangnya disebut-sebut. _Oh! Aku tahu ia pasti populer di kalangan para gadis!_ Seru Ino bangga dalam hati.

"Aku mendengar kabar kalau dia di hajar habis-habisan oleh para senpai," gadis manis berambut hitam berkomentar. "Dan para gadis mengamuk tak terima melihat Idola mereka babak belur." Lanjutnya sembari membetulkan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

Ino terkejut mendengar kalimat gadis itu, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia marah! Orang sialan mana yang berani menghajar putranya!

"Akhir-akhir ini para senpai berandalan itu memang selalu membuat onar! Dasar geng Amaterasu sialan!" seru gadis berambut cokelat bercepol satu terbawa suasan. "Kecuali, Reichi, Sasoru dan Dai _senpai_ —Aduh!"

"Dasar labil! Justru merekalah yang paling menakutkan!" kata gadis berambut indigo sebahu sembari menjitak gadis berambut cokelat tadi, gadis itu meringis mengelus kepalanya sambil kembali berujar. "Tapi mereka sangat tampan! Meski yaa... sedikit menakutkan."

Percakapan itu terus berlajut ketika Ino pergi menuju tempat parkir mengabaikan tujuan awal untuk menemui sang wali kelas. Dengan geram ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya menghidupkan mesin mobil dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melesat pergi.

.

Ke esokan harinya para murid Konoha sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesutau untuk acara festival budaya. Seluruh ruang dan beberapa stand makanan penuh dengan dekorasi menarik. Sejauh yang bisa Ino lihat tempat ini sangat ramai sekali, padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi.

Membetulkan baju seragam yang sedikit kebesaran, serta harus membiasakan diri dalam balutan seragam sekolah laki-laki, ternyata cukup menyulitkan dirinya. Beberapa pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya, terutama para gadis yang terkejut dan sedikit bingung langsung mengerubunginya bak semut. Menanyakan banyak pertanyaan seputar kesehatanya, ada juga beberapa yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan dengan berpura-pura menyentuh wajahnya. Adapula yang berkata dengan nada cemas menanyakan dirinya yang menghilang ke mana ketika mereka hendak menjenguk kemarin sore.

Dengan sabar dan tawakal(?) ia meladeni dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan itu, setelah beberapa menit lamanya, barulah ia bisa melepaskan diri dari para gadis itu dengan alasan ijin pamit ke kamar mandi. _Ternyata jadi cowok tampan itu sangat merepotkan!_ Gerutunya dalam hati. Ia jadi sadar betapa tersiksanya cowok tampan di sekolahnya dulu yang pernah digilainya. Pasti seperti ini rasanya, merepotkan dan sedikit menyebalkan mengingat tadi ada gadis yang terlalu berantusias hampir-hampir mencakar wajah mulusnya.

"Inojin, apa kau mengalami ini setiap hari, Nak?" gumamnya prihatin sembari menerawang.

Kemarin setelah mendengar kalau putranya dihajar orang-orang yang katanya adalah 'senpai' ia dengan segala kemarahannya langsung melesat pergi ke rumah sakit melihat putranya kembali, Ia benar-benar marah! Orang sialan mana yang berani menghajar putranya!

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya waktu itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk memindahkan Inojin ke kamar pasien lain, tidak ingin membiarkan orang lain tahu putranya dirawat di sana. Setelah pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk putranya ia mendapat ide gila ini.

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin kamar mandi. Merapikan gaya rambutnya yang dibuat sama persis seperti putranya. Sedikit memangkas poni panjangnya, serta rambut sepunggung yang dikuncir rendah kebelakang. Ino tersenyum puas saat mendapati dirinya bak jiplakan sang putra. Segala puji dan syukur! Ia dianugerahi wajah awet muda di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga! Tinggi mereka juga tak jauh beda. Dengan mantap ia keluar kamar mandi sambil berseru. "Saatnya beraksi!—"

"Sedang apa kau?"

Ino menoleh kaget ke asal suara, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan model rambut yang dikat tinggi menyerupai pucuk nanas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" seru Ino kaget, namun sejurus kemudian ia baru ingat kalau ini adalah toilet laki-laki.

"Seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan oarang di kamar mandi." Jawabnya santai sambil melengos melewati Ino yang mematung di ambang pintu toilet. "Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bengong di situ!" seru orang itu yang jaraknya sedikit menjauh.

Spontan Ino berlari menyusul pemuda itu, "Hei! Tunggu!"

"Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit," pemuda itu memulai, ketika Ino sudah berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. "Tadinya aku dan Chouco akan pergi menjengukmu."

 _Chouco? Tunggu... Apa Inojin dan anak ini saling mengenal? Apa dia teman putranya?_

Ino ingin sekali menanyakan siapa namanya. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang. "Inojin! Shika!"

"Dia datang," Gumam cowok itu malas. Gadis bertubuh gempal dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua berlari ke arahnya, _bukankah gadis ini adalah gadis yang kemarin membicarakan putranya?_

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" protes pemuda yang bernama Shika tadi ketika gadis itu sudah ada di antara mereka. Mengabaikan protesan tersebut, gadis yang Ino duga bernama Chouco itu dengan santai berkata. "Hari ini tidak usah belajar bareng ya, aku mau pergi berkeliling mengunjungi stand-stand makanan bareng Anko- _sensei_." Katanya cepat secepat ia memutar badan dan pergi berlalu setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Belajar bareng?" beo Ino heran, _bukannya mereka sedang menikmati acara festival budaya?_ Tambah Ino dalam hati.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku juga malas harus mengerjakan tugas di tengah acara seperti ini," Katanya datar, kemudian menguap lebar. "Aku akan mencari tempat nyaman untuk tidur."

"Tidur? Orang bodoh macam apa yang memilih tidur saat ada acara menyenangkan seperti ini!?" komentar Ino Sarkastis sembari berkacak pinggang.

Shikadai meliriknya, mengamati Ino dalam diam. "Bukankah kau agak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya?" katanya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

Ino tiba-tiba sedikit gelagapan, dengan nada aneh ia berkata. "A-apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara sembarangan!" percayalah, suara Ino tak jauh beda dengan suara terompet rombeng.

Shikadai tak menyahut, dan mereka masih berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa stand yang baru didirikan. "Shika, apa kau tahu di mana tempat geng bernama Amaterasu biasa berkumpul?" kata Ino sembari mengamati sekitar.

"Tidak tahu, dan jangan memanggilku Shika." Lagi, pemuda itu menguap lebar.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah itu namamu?" kata Ino ketus, _Astaga! Ino ingin sekali mengomeli anak ini!_ "Dan tolong berhenti menguap lebar di depan wajahku." Tambahnya tanpa menghilangkan nada jengkel yang kentara.

Shikadai mengedikan bahu, masih dengan tampang malasnya yang benar-benar membuat Ino gemas untuk menyemburkan seember air penuh ke wajah anak itu. "Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti ayah." Jawab Shikadai kalem tak menyadari Kalau perhatian Ino sudah teralihkan kepada sekelompok anak cowok yang mencurigakan dan jauh dari kata normal. Sebelum Ino pergi meninggalkan Shikadai yang anteng berjalan mencari tempat nyaman untuk tidur, Ino kemudian berseru dengan nada mengejek. "Dasar nanas!"

"Oi!—" Shikadai langsung terdiam melihat Ino yang pergi menjauh, ia sadar betul ada yang tidak biasa dengan kawannya itu. Dari cara bicara, berjalan, bahakan ia sempat berpikir kalau Inojin benar-benar... _kawaii_? ia memiliki kulit wajah jauh lebih mulus dan putih dibandingkan dengan Ibunya, meskipun penampilannya memang masih sama seperti biasa. Lamat-lamat dia bergumam. "Perasaanku saja atau ia memang bertambah cantik?"

.

Ino berjalan mengendap perlahan, mengikuti sekelompok anak cowok berjalan menjauhi keramaian yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan. Ya, mencurigakan. Tentu saja! mana ada anak sekolah yang diperbolehkan membawa katana! Terlebih dua dari tujuh cowok lainnya berpenampilan tidak normal! Anak kumal bercadar hitam, ada juga anak cowok yang mirip rerumputan(?), parahnya ada anak berkulit biru dengan wajah mirip ikan! _Hhiiii ada apa dengan sekolah ini!?_

Ino memasang telinga ketika mereka berhenti di depan kelas kosong yang dialih fungsikan sebagai gudang, dia berjongkok di dekat beberapa perlatan olah raga yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai. Suara pertama yang Ino dengar adalah suara lemah yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku senpai..."

Disusul dengan suara keras dari kursi yang dibanting asal, kemudian suara anak cowok yang terisak, lalu suara hantaman yang Ino yakini adalah suara baku hantam yang didominasi suara gelak tawa mengejek. Ino menggeram di tempatnyanya, Ino bahkan mencengkram kuat ujung pegangan besi tempat bola basket, membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ino harus menahan keinginan untuk menghambur ke dalam merenggut semua seragam anak-anak itu, lalu menyepak dan meninjunya!

Namun, kalimat selanjutnya yang membaut Ino terdiam adalah ketika sebuah suara berat berkata. "Apa kau ingin bernasib sama seperti anak kelas satu itu? Inojun atau siapalah itu namanya, yang jelas kami akan memberimu pelajaran!" katanya diakhiri dengan gelak tawa.

Dengan cepat Ino mengambil sebuah pemukul bola baseball di samping kirinya. Ia masuk dan mendobrak pintu kelas yang setengah terbuka, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arahnya. Ino berdiri di sana, melihat jelas seorang anak cowok berambut hitam dengan keadaan babak belur parah.

"Kalian akan membalas semuanya!" seru Ino marah.

Semua orang terkejut melihat Ino kecuali cowok tampan berambut hitam panjang yang dikat rendah, "Bukankah kau Inojin anak kelas satu yang sudah dihajar oleh *Kisaru dan yang lain?" tanya cowok itu tenang, mengabaikan tatapan heran semua rekannya.

Ino menyeringai, dengan nada mengejek ia menjawab. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Jangan mengirim orang lemah jika ingin membunuhku!"

Perkataan Ino barusan berhasil membuat anak cowok berkulit biru dan berwajah mirip ikan hiu mendelik kesal. "Seharusnya aku tak mendengar celotehan *Zatsu dan menghabisi nyawamu, dasar bocah tengik!—"

DUAAKK!

Satu pukulan dari tongkat baseball telak menghantam si cowok berkulit biru, membuatnya mundur beberapa langakah. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya yang hampir bengkok. Dengan santai Ino mengayunkan tongkat tersebut di depan wajah tampan *Reichi.

*Sasoru yang ada di sampingnya dengan cepat bertindak untuk mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Ino. Namun, Ino dengan cekatan menghindar kebelakang. "*Dai! Kesempatanmu!" cowok berambut pirang dikuncir tinggi menghadang dari arah belakang, membuat Ino tak sempat untuk menghindar dan menangkis tinju cowok itu dengan tongkat baseball.

Ino bisa mendengar cowok bernama Dai tadi mendecih, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bola kecil berbentuk aneh dari saku seragamnya. "Kali ini kau tak akan lolos Un!"

Satu lemparan berhasil Ino tangkis dengan tongkat baseballnya, membuat bola aneh itu melayang ke arah mereka yang langsung berlari menghindar. Bola itu menimbulkan asap dan ledakan kecil.

"Dasar bodoh! Lempar dengar benar, sialan!" gerutu cowok kumal bercadar.

"Berisik Un! Aku sudah melemparnya dengan benar, dasar *Kakeru bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, banci!"

"Dasar cowok kumal mata duitan!"

Kedua orang itu terus berseteru, mengejek satu sama lain. Tak menyadari Ino yang mengeluarkan aura seram luar biasa, dengan segala amarahnya yang memuncak ia berteriak lantang. "Dasar anak-anak berengsek! Akan kubuat kalian menangis seperti bayi!"

Semua terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain, Reichi yang bisa dibilang paling normal di antara yang lain menyeringai ke arah Ino. "Kami adalah geng *Amaterasu, geng paling ditakuti seantero sekolah. Baik guru maupun kepala sekolah tak akan bisa melawan kami, bocah tengik sepertimu ingin membuat kami menangis seperti bayi?" cowok itu melangkah mendekati Ino, ia membisikan sesuatu. "Aku kasihan padamu."

Ino menggeram marah, ia melayangkan tongkat baseball secepat kilat membuat Reichi tak sempat menghindar. Membuatnya menjadi sebuah pukulan telak. Dan Jika saja mereka lebih memerhatikan sedikit tongkat tersebut, maka akan terlihat dua biji paku berkarat menancap tidak sempurna.

Ino bisa melihat darah segar mengalir di pelipis cowok itu. "Satu hantaman masih belum cukup untuk anak kurang ajar sepertimu!"

Detik berikutnya, tanpa komando semua rekan Reichi menyerang secara bersamaan. Membuat Ino sedikit terpojok, satu pukulan lolos meluncur di pipi mulusnya, dan Ino langsung mundur untuk menghindar. Ino mendecih menyadari jumlah lawan yang tak seimbang, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat baseball. Namun, sebuah suara dari arah pintu menginterupsinya. "Kenapa kalian main keroyok?"

"Shika!" seru Ino kaget melihat anak itu ada di sana. Shikadai melangkah masuk, ia melihat teman sekelasnya yang berambut hitam gaya batok dengan keadaan babak belur. Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Ino yang sedang terpojok.

"Kita kedatangan satu tamu tak diundang lagi." Celetuk Zatsu sembari memerhatikan Shikadai yang berjalan ke arah Ino.

Mengabaikan semua tatapan membunuh dari *Kizaru dan yang lainnya, dengan santai ia mendekati Ino. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" kata cowok itu ketika sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bodoh!" jawab Ino ketus. "Pergilah selagi kau sempat! Dan bawa juga anak itu ke luar." Tunjuk Ino ke arah anak cowok yang jadi korban _bully_ tadi.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Shikadai akan pergi dan mematuhi perintah Ino tadi, ia malah bersiap di sebelah Ino untuk ikut berkelahi. "Jika nanti kau kenapa-kenapa, jangan menyalahkanku dengan mengadu kepada orang tuamu." Kata Ino yang tak digubris oleh Shikadai.

Cowok itu bersiap menangkis pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Sasoru. Hingga berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi masih bisa ia hindari, bahkan Shikadai sempat melayangkan satu tinju telak di wajah senpainya itu. Sampai saat salah satu bola aneh melayang kearahnya, membuatnya sedikt lengah dan mendapat tinju beruntun dari Zatsu.

Shikadai mundur dan terbatuk, merasakan sakit yang mendera di perutnya. Ino hendak mendekat untuk membantu ketika si wajah ikan menjadikannya kesempatan untuk menyerang Ino yang mau tak mau menghindar menjauh.

Dari tempatnya Ino melihat Shikadai yang mulai kewalahan, dia diserang bersamaan oleh Sasoru, Dai dan Zatsu. Ino mau tak mau jadi khawatir juga, _kenapa sih anak itu mesti datang dan ikut berkelahi!?_ _Padahal tadi pagi ia bilang akan mencari tempat nyaman untuk tidur!_ Gerutu Ino dalam hati.

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan telak ke arah Shikadai, membuatnya mundur cukup jauh. Ino menoleh kaget kearah anak itu yang wajahnya mulai penuh lebam.

"Shika!"seru Ino menghambur berlari ke arah Shikadai yang terkulai di lantai. Wajah Ino memerah menahan marah ketika anak-anak kurang ajar itu tertawa mengejeknya.

Ino mulai kembali menyerang, namun tak ada satu pukulanpun yang mengenai mereka. Ketika hendak menghantam kembali, tiba-tiba saja si cowok dekil bercadar merebut tongkat baseball dari tangan Ino dan kemudian melemparnya sembarang. Untuk sedetik Ino merasa takut ketika mereka mulai mendekat ke arah Ino bersamaan. Namun, ia akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian dan tangan kosong memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kami membiarkanmu untuk berkata sombong dan berkoar akan mengalahkan kami," kata Sasoru dengan nada kemenangan. "Sekarang lihat! Kau tak akan selamat!"

Ino mulai was-was, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk satu persatu anak kurang ajar itu. "Aku akan tetap membuat kalian menangis seperti bayi!" seru Ino marah. Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah mulusnya harus merasakan satu pukulan yang menyakitkan. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Kemudian disusul satu pukulan telak mengenai perutnya yang rata, membuat Ino mengerang menahan rasa sakit. Tapi karena terlalu fokus kepada Ino, mereka tidak menyadari saat Shikadai menyerang dengan sebongkah kayu berpaku tepat mengenai kepala Sasoru yang mengaduh kesakitan dengan cairan kental yang mengalir. Cowok itu butuh dilarikan kerumah sakit dan beberapa jahitan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Brengsek!" teriak Dai dan melemparkan bola aneh ke arah Shikadai ketika melihat kawanya terluka, kemudian disusul dengan Kakeru yang meninju Shikadai membuat cowok itu kembali terpental jauh.

Anak yang mejadi korban _bully_ tadi hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya menyaksikan semua itu. Mau membantupun ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Jangankan membantu, untuk kaburpun ia tak mampu. Dan sepertinya Kaki kanannya mengalami patah tulang.

Diambang kesadarannya, Shikadai bisa mendengar Ino berteriak. "Hentikan brengsek! Dasar kalian anak kurang ajar!—Arrrghh!"

Zatsu melayangkan tendangan ke arah Ino dan membuat wanita itu ambruk. Menyadari tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya, kemudian Ino memejamkan mata siap menerima sekenario terburuk dalam hidupnya. Di saat seperti itu ia teringat akan Inojin putra semata wayangnya. Ia menyesal tak bisa membalaskan apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh anak-anak kurang ajar ini kepada putranya. Setetes cairan bening sukses meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Ia berkata lirih dalam hati.

 _Ibu sayang padamu, Inojin—_

"Ibu!"

Sontak Ino membuka kedua matanya melihat ke arah Inojin yang terengah. Ia membeku melihat Inojin yang mulai menghajar Reichi dan yang lainnya dengan pemukul besi. Hanya dalam sekejap dengan diselimuti kemarahan besar, para senpai itu ambruk tak bergerak setelah menerima pukulan brutal Inojin.

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Inojin khawatir saat mendekat dan kemudian merangkul Ino yang mengangguk lemah. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi! Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati!" Inojin memeluk Ino erat. "Aku sudah menghubungi polisi."

Ino terisak dalam pelukan Inojin. "Sshh... Ibu sudah aman sekarang." Kata Inojin menenangkan, ia mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Ino dengan lembut. Suara riuh terdengar dari luar ketika polisi mulai datang memasuki ruangan itu.

Inojin membantu Ino untuk berdiri, masih tetap dalam pelukan Inojin, dari sudut matanya, Ino melihat Shikadai dan anak korban _bully_ itu dibawa ke luar untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

.

Di musim panas, Konoha adalah tempat paling indah dan menawan di bumi. Laut dan langit menyatu dalam satu gelombang biru kemilau, taman dipenuhi dengan bunga bermekaran. Dari tiap bayangan kuntum ilalang ungu, air menetes ke danau dan ombak laut lembut mencium pantai. Dan Ino sangat menyukai semua itu. Ia sangat menyukai musim panas!

Burung nuri berkicau di sekitar rumahnya. Cuaca pagi ini sangat menenangkan, dan ia menikmati cahaya matahari yang bersinar masuk melalui celah jendela rumah. Pagi yang sempurna untuk hari yang baru. Ino bangun dan terduduk di ranjangnya, enggan untuk berdiri meninggalakn ketenangan itu, hingga sampai saat pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Kemudian disusul sosok Inojin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa ibu sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Inojin lembut seraya duduk di sisi ranjang dan meletakan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja rias.

Ino mengangguk. "Ceritakan pada ibu, kenapa kau bisa tahu ibu ada di sana waktu itu?"

"Ibu tak datang menjengukku," kata Inojin mengambil cangkir tadi dan menyodorkannya kepada Ino. "Lalu aku meminta ijin untuk pulang, dan dokter memperbolehkan, melihat lukaku yang sudah membaik," Inojin melihat Ino menyimak kalimatnya sembari meniup teh yang masih mengepul panas. "Aku pulang dan mendapati rumah dengan keadaan kacau."

Ino nyengir lebar mengingat ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada barang-barang rumah yang tak berdosa. "Dengan cemas aku mencari ibu, kupikir maling memasuki rumah. Tetapi tak ada barang satupun yang hilang, dan setelah aku sadar hanya seragamku yang tak ada di tempat. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke Sekolah, setelah sebelumunya menelepon polisi."

Ino mengangguk kemudian meletakan cangkir teh itu di atas meja setelah menyesapnya beberapa kali. "Bagaimana dengan geng anak kurang ajar itu?"

"Mereka hanya diberi hukuman ringan dari sekolah, polisi tidak bisa menahan mereka." Jawab Inojin merasa kesal. Ino bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata putranya itu.

"Kurasa aku paham kenapa jalan itu dibiarkan berlumpur dan berlubang." Gumam Ino pelan, ia melihat jam dinding dan kemudian melanjutkan dengan senyum secerah mentari. "Bagaiaman kalau hari ini kita pergi keluar bersama?"

.

Adalah hal yang langka menemukan Nara Shikadai berada di tempat seperti ini. Ekspresi malas dan mengantuk yang diturunkan dari sang ayah sangat tidak cocok dengan tempat ramai seperti ini. Namun pagi itu ia diseret ibunya untuk menemaninya pergi keluar. Dan disinilah ia berakhir, duduk sendiri menunggu ibunya selesai berbincang dengan salah satu teman lama.

Ia menatap malas orang yang berlalu lalang, di cuaca secerah ini orang pergi keluar dengan menggunakan baju musim panas terbaik mereka. Rasa bosan seolah hendak membununhya sampai ketika sebuah suara _familiar_ terdengar dari arah samping.

"Yo!" sapa Inojin seraya mendekatinya. Shikadai balas menyapa ketika Inojin sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Sendiri?" tanya Inojin basa-basi.

Shikadai menggeleng dan menunjuk tempat ibunya yang masih anteng mengobrol, kemudian mendapat gumaman 'oh' dari Inojin. "Kau sendiri?" Shikadai balik bertanya.

Inojin tak langsung menjawab, namun sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Aku juga bersama ibu," ia melambaikan tangannya dan melihat Ino berlari ke arahnya. "Itu dia."

"Lihat! Ibu dapat _Ice cream_ gratis!" seru Ino senang ketika bergabung dengan kedua orang itu. Dia sangat cantik dengan gaun putih pendek musim panasnya. Rambut pirangnya dikepang longgar dan tersampir di bahu kanannya. Tiba-tiba Ino menyadari mata Shikadai menatap ke arahnya. Ino tidak terbiasa dipandangi oleh anak muda seusia putranya dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Shika? Sedang apa di sini?"

Shikadai sibuk memandanginya sehingga ketika Inojin menyikut lengannya barulah ia tersadar dan menjawab tergagap. Ino tersenyum geli melihatnya. Namun, ia harus mengakhiri percakapan itu ketika Inojin berdiri dan menarik tangan Ino untuk segera pergi, atau mereka akan ketinggalan kereta.

Dengan sedikit canggung ia melambaikan tangan melihat ibu dan anak itu pergi menjauh. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya karena bisa-bisanya bersikap idiot seperti tadi apalagi di depan Inojin yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Dia bakal menjadikan ini sebagai bahan ledekan untuknya!

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Kata ibunya menatap Shikadai yang masih mematung. Dengan nada bingung ia berkata. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

 _OWARI_

*P. S : Anggap saja geng Amaterasu itu adalah anak-anak generasi dari geng Akatsuki. (nyengir kuda)


End file.
